I search
by Talon-Gurl
Summary: Ed and Al are still searching for information about the philosopher's stone. They stop in a small town, Ed and Al find out that their father had stopped there. Suddenly Al is missing, no one Ed talks to has seen Al.


**Searching**

Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fan-fic.

Summery: Ed is still searching for information about the philosopher's stone. They stop in a small town, Ed and Al find out that their father had stopped there. Suddenly Al is missing, no one Ed talks to has seen Al. But in the middle of looking for Al, a few new problems arise. (I suck at summaries but the story will be better than it sounds)

* * *

Chapter 0: Monday, June 28, 1960. 6:30pm

"Fullmetal?" Mustang questioned, picturing the 15 year old child he knew as Edward Elric. The child would no longer be a 'child' anymore, he'd be nearly 21 by now.

"I assume so. He was asking about the Philosopher's Stone", Maya said as she picked up a large glass and poured him another mug of beer. The beer he'd noticed had a 'greyish' quality.

"Hmm", Mustang said thoughtfully as he took a drink.

"That's an Elric for you", A guy said jestingly, accidentally spilling some of his drink.

Maya made a 'tut' noise with her tongue. Shaking her head, pulling out a thread raw, greying cloth out and wiped up the spilled whiskey.

"An Elric... What do you mean?" Mustang said attentively.

"That Mr. Elric fellow was in here a while back", the guy said more seriously, "Called himself theLight Alchemist".

"What do you know about him?" Mustang said.

"Not much, just that he was looking for a fellow named Roy Mustang", the guy said, "If it's important to find out about him than you might want to see old Ernie Cedric".

"Where does he live at?" Mustang said, "this Ernie fellow?"

"942 Laiten Road", Maya said eying him suspiciously. As the local bar keep she knew everything.

"I should see him then", Mustang mumbled. He swallowed the remainder of his drink and dropped a ten on the counter. "Get this gentleman another drink for being so helpful, please".

Maya smiled at him, "sure, no problem", she said. "By the way? What's your name?"

Mustang noticed the slight twang in her voice now. mustang waved his hand passively, "nobody important,just a traveler"Have a good day mam", he said and tilted his hat at her and left the bar.

Mustang examined the area for the first time. He had already been there for three days but hadn't really left his room at the inn until just this evening. Now looking, he he just saw typical things. The falling apart old bar behind him with a crooked sign, the quiet green inn he was staying at to his right, a bright red bank to his left, and multicoloured brick houses that seemed to be crooked or falling apart. The town was in rough shape, he'd noticed. The rooms in the inn had no carpet, yellowing walls from the years of trying to clean them, the beds squeaked when you moved, the comforters smelled musty and the sheets were grey, probably due to all the times they'd been used and washed in the mold smelling water that the town had. It was easy to tell, this town was in trouble. He shook his head sadly and turned towards Laiten Road, but stopped when a rather large building caught his eye. The building was... different from the others. It looked to be made of silver, no windows could be seen, only one door. A young woman was walking by with two children. He intended to find out what that building was for.

"Excuse me mam?" Mustang said.

The woman stopped and looked at him as the kids grinned, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Um yeah", he said willing himself not to blush. The woman was beautiful, light, wavy brown hair down to mid back, blue eyes the colour of nothing he'd ever seen, "It's uh-".

"Yes?" she asked blushing lightly, watching how he watched her. She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her right ear with a faint blue polished hand.

"Oh uh, ahem, that building what is it?" Mustang said trying to regain his posture.

A frightened look fell over her graceful features, the children's eyes widened before they tried to hide behind the woman. She took their hands and rushed off.

'What was that about?' he thought with a sigh.

Author's note: Ok so yeah I admit the chapter sucked, and was probably confusing. But the next one is much more detailed and it explains a few things. So please R&R. If anyone thinks I should re-write this chapter than let me know and I'll fix.


End file.
